


We Were Kings (Let's Be Kings Again)

by froggbones



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Despair, Despair AU, F/M, I don't know why I wrote this, Intense, Obsessive Love, dw they're like 20 in this, i did not intend for it to go so south, it's just despair mode activated™, it's not abusive I absolutely promise, lets be kings, self pleasure, uh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-08
Updated: 2017-12-08
Packaged: 2019-02-11 23:34:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12946437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/froggbones/pseuds/froggbones
Summary: The trauma and hopelessness of despair is the primary source for love and obsession.He hated her, but she kept pulling him back in.





	We Were Kings (Let's Be Kings Again)

**Author's Note:**

> I had no intention for this to turn out the way it did. It's my first despair au and I've been wanting to write one for a while.  
> Regarding AIP and October 31st, I know they've been on hiatus for so long! I'm so, so sorry! I've been wanting to write and I've started a new chapter for each one quite a few times but my motivation for everything has been dropping severely all of a sudden. My writers block and art block are killing me and it really sucks because it makes me feel bad about myself. My mood has been dropping too lol :)  
> uh  
> yeah  
> So I'm gonna try!! It took me several pushes just to successfully write this. Thanks for understanding, guys. Ily all, you're great, and I sincerely appreciate all of the feedback and comments on my work! ;3

She was perhaps the most alluring and frustrating girl he'd ever had the misfortune of meeting, and he loathed her for that. He didn't understand why she couldn't have just died or something. It would've been easier for him. He wouldn't be getting dragged down by the stupid physical pleasures she tamed him with, and he could have easily taken the others down himself. He didn't need her. Still, he wanted her. He found himself wanting her again and again. She was a drug. She was a temptress, a conniving snake. She knew it too. She used it against him and he hated her for that. He hated her with every fiber of his being, yet every part of him lusted for her over and over. She kept him in line. She kept him wanting.

She kept him sane. As sane as he could be, anyway.

Here she was sitting in his lap, pressing her soft, warm lips against the skin of his neck while her mischievous and wandering fingers explored its nape. Her clothing reeked fresh with the stench of blood. Her coarse hair was tangled, giving him the excuse to run his hands through it. He didn't care if it caused her pain. He took the small yelps as signs to continue. She liked it when he did that. She'd been aroused by similar things more recently.

They'd sought refuge some time ago in an empty casino parlor and made it their home. The living arrangements were comfortable enough, but they rarely cared for comfort anymore.

The day the skies went dark was the day they dropped concern for perfection. They'd settled on a lot of things, just like they'd settled on each other.

He hated when she was intimate. He hated how well she was at captivating him and how he found himself falling for her over and over again. She was his devil, and he'd devoted himself wholeheartedly to her. He'd lost. That's what had pissed him off most. He never lost.

He should have killed her off. She would have deserved it for torturing him this way, knowing he couldn't fight back. Her closeness now only fueled his hatred and lust. He didn't understand why she had this defiance against him. He wished she'd been shot during the slaughter. He could have sat in her blood and mourned. It would have been beautiful. It would have been so much easier.

Her breathing was heavy. Her heart was thumping loud like always when they were together. "Do you like my perfume today?" she cooed against his neck, her breath hot. "I wore it just for you.. I think it's a beautiful aroma. So bitter.. So sickly sweet.. Oh, doesn't it just get you in the mood?"

Every time she wore it, he hated her more and more. Unfortunately for him, the iron stench really did get him feeling that way. He had no room to deny it. "You're a beautiful disaster. Roses die the minute they hear your name."

"I planned something good for you tonight.. It's so much better than the perfume."

"With each surprise you give, I loathe you twice as much."

"You're so poetic.." She shifted her weight against him and pulled her face from his neck. She met his eyes with hers. Both pairs were rooted deeply with the most intense desire for dreadfulness and disheartenment as well as the roaring passion for the other's body. "Isn't it unfortunate for you that I'm still here? I bet you'd be much happier with me gone.. Wouldn't you just love to kill me off? It would be so.. despair inducing... I know you'd love to feel so hopeless."

His hand grabbed her wrist and she smirked and continued. "Isn't this the most anguishing display of events you've ever seen? Wouldn't it be so much easier just to let me die? That feeling of loss and helplessness.." She bit her lip and her breathing hitched. "Doesn't it just turn you on?"

He was too busy concentrating on her words and lips to notice his own arousal. She wasn't going to stop there. "Imagine all of the blood, Fuyuhiko. Doesn't it make you feel so sad? Sitting around while I bleed out.. Not being able to stop it from happening... Oh, it sounds amazing! Don't you want that?"

Yes.

"The look on my face as life slowly drains away.. My hand pitifully clutching yours.. Fuyuhiko, imagine it!"

He was. She was only fueling his hatred for her. He wasn't going to give her what she wanted.

She leaned closer to press her lips against his and bit down until she drew blood. "Doesn't it sound amazing?" she whispered, pulling away to let the blood fall down his chin.

He wouldn't give her the satisfaction of answering. She let out a huff and got off of his lap to hop up on to the counter of the bar they sat at. She perched herself suggestively and looked him in the eyes. "If you say nothing, you get nothing. I'll only be your tease, you ungrateful dog."

"By all means, be my guest. By which method do you intend to tease me? A little dance or slitting your wrist?"

"You don't deserve that much satisfaction."

"Mm.."

She lay down on the countertop and outstretched her arms in the air above her before slowly bringing them down and trailing one down her face and the other along the curves of her body. She brought both hands to her button up shirt and began to maneuver her way down to undo and remove it, picking it up by her index finger and dropping it into his lap. She moved that finger to her lips and used her tongue to rid it of the blood. After having wet and tenderized it, she let her finger trace down her body toward the bottoms she was wearing. "Tell me you love me.."

"You're such a serpent."

Her hand slipped down the waistline of her bottoms. "Tell me you'd die for me.."

"I'll see your blood be spilled all over the pavement before I let myself be slain for your sake."

She closed her eyes and whimpered softly. "A-Ah.. Tell me I'm your world..."

"I live only to accommodate for you. You live only to torture me."

Her breathing began to accelerate. "Picture smashing my skull with your shoe, or cutting my throat with my own blade. Wouldn't that be romantic, Fuyuhiko? A-Ah~! I-It's so exciting to think about.. I could just die~!"

He wished she would. The world would be so much easier to live in without her. She was always pestering him. She was always teasing him about slaughtering her. He figured they'd probably plan something together regarding it one of these days. It would be an amazing experience for the both of them.

She gasped and breathed a whimper through gritted teeth. She was obsessed with the thought of dying to please him. Sometimes it got on his nerves. "I love you.. I love you.. When I die, you'll remember me.. You'll remember my pain.. It'll make you feel as good as I do right now..."

He exhaled through his nose as he tried to control himself. His heart was thumping so loud that he could hear it in his head. He hated how good she was. He hated how easy it was for her to work him up. "I'll love you forever.. Your death will be beautiful. It'll send a statement to them all for years to come. You'll be an advocate for all of us. I'll make damn sure they all know your name."

"Y-You're so, ah, good to me.." She opened her eyes to reveal a look of longing and desire. "Let's rebuild what we've burnt to the ground.. Let's do it our way."

Fuyuhiko nodded. "Our way. God help anyone who tries to stop us."

She, too, nodded in agreement. "Let's be kings." With heavy breaths, she took his hand in hers, having given up on her self-pleasure. "Until death do us part."


End file.
